


Tales of the Wood

by Animation101



Category: Christopher Robin (2018), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animation101/pseuds/Animation101
Summary: *Spoilers for Christopher Robin (2018)*"Christopher Robin, can't you see, from the very start...We were never meant to be apart...Let's be together everyday playing the games we always play...Christopher, you will always stay here in my heart..."Enjoy the events that occurred after Christopher Robin (2018) with Christopher Robin, his wife and daughter, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, and the rest of the Pooh crew in a series of one-shots. (Christopher Robin was written by Richard M. Sherman.)





	1. In Which Tigger Confronts his Prepostorous Imposter

Chapter 1: In Which Tigger Confronts his Preposterous Imposter

 

_ “Oh, look, look, look! What a strange looking creature! Look at those beady little eyes and that preposterous chin and those ricky tickin striped pajamas.” _

 

_ “Looks like another Tigger to me.” _

 

_ “Oh no it's not. I'm the only Tigger!” _

 

It was a bright and sunny day in the Hundred Acre Wood. Most days were bright and sunny there, especially now that Christopher Robin was back in the lives of the denizens of the forest. The last time anyone could remember a gloomy day was the day Pooh had dubbed ‘The Hectic Day of Sorrow and Happiness’, the day in which Pooh had reunited with his childhood friend, Christopher Robin, who also fought a heffalump.

 

Madeline had taught Pooh the words ‘Hectic’ and ‘Sorrow’. Being a bear of very little brain, Pooh was limited in what he had to say to others. Pooh liked short phrases that had to do with honey, balloons, or that day’s lunch. Many had tried to teach Pooh, attempting to resolve him of his very little brain, but, Pooh had found it hard to think when on an empty stomach. By the time that Pooh had finished his jar or jars of honey, Rabbit, Owl, or even the grown-up Christopher Robin when they first saw each other again were too cranky to press the subject of Pooh’s lack of knowledge any further.

 

Madeline had a different approach to teaching Pooh than the rest of the animals. Madeline being a young girl of very large brain, maintained the same ‘muchness’ that the young Christopher Robin had. Being a child who enjoyed work, she did what Pooh preferred, putting unknown ‘things’ in Pooh’s head by relating them to the ‘things’ that were known to the small bear.

 

The word ‘Hectic’ according to Pooh meant “When there is too much day for one day, where everyone is swarming like a hive of bees all trying to make a mountain of honey before the day is done.” and the word ‘Sorrow’ (which Eeyore had also taught) meant “When a good friend yells and gets upset and that makes the day gloomy”.   

 

Anytime Christopher Robin, Madeline, or Evelyn came to visit, Pooh would have daily lessons after luncheon to ensure Madeline had his full attention. Today’s lesson would be different. 

 

The luncheon of Pooh which was made up of 5 honeypots and a smidgeon of condensed milk had just been eaten by the bear. After cleaning up and putting the pots back in his cupboard for future use, Pooh went to leave his small house and go to the clearing in which Christopher Robin fought a Real Heffalump as was the clearing where Madeline held Pooh’s lessons. Pooh came up with the name himself as that clearing often went unnamed. Rabbit wanted it to call it ‘The Domicile of his Friends and Relations’, but the word ‘Domicile’ was too big for most of the other animals and Rabbit’s Friends and Relations had long since moved into the patch of long grass were the Woozle Wasn’t. 

 

It was a long walk, but it was a bright, cheery, hummy sort-of day, so Pooh did not mind. “I do believe-” Pooh said. “This day requires a hum.” Pooh had thought of the song everyone had sang at Christopher Robin’s Farewell Party. “Christopher Robin no longer says farewell-well, he does, but, his farewells now are much more shorter.” He gave a laugh. I should think of the opposite of a farewell party song.” And so, Pooh did as he made his way toward the clearing.

 

_ “Dum de dum de dum de dum _

_ De dum dum _

_ Dum de dum de dum de dum de dum _

 

_ Hello, morning _

_ No long on your merry way _

_ We don’t have to miss you because you’re here to stay _

_ So short, bonjour, toto and pleased to see you _

_ On my merry way _

_ I'll think of ways to greet you _

_ On land or sand or gravel _

_ Or where the roads we travel don’t ravel _

_ It's more fun with two, it's always me and you _

_ And together - we will st-” _

 

Pooh’s hum was interrupted by him getting knocked over by a familiar face. It was Tigger! “Hi there, buddy boy! Where are you going today, Pooh Bear?” Tigger spoke after bouncing the poor bear onto his back. Pooh looked up at Tigger and replied. “I’m going to see Madeline. It’s after lunch and after lunch means lessons.” Tigger looked up at the sky and the foliage of the trees. “That’s funny, Madeline also asked me to come see her in the big ol’ clearing where the herd of heffalumps were pulveri _ zzz _ ed! And-” 

 

Tigger bent down to look Pooh in the eyes. “Did ya say lessons?” Pooh nodded. Tigger bounced again on Pooh’s stomach and off of it as Pooh let out a small grunt. “So, that’s da reason Madeline invited me, she probably needs a refresher on her bouncing!” Tigger let out a small laugh afterward. Pooh began to get up and started to say. “Well, Tigger-” “No time for words, buddy bear! It’s time to bounce!” Tigger bounced ahead and so, Pooh walked a little faster to catch up.

 

By the time, both Pooh and Tigger had reached the log in which everyone except Pooh and Eeyore had hidden in, Madeline had already set up her lesson for the day. There was her wagon which had carried Pooh and his friends to the station of London which contained several items that were hard to make out and, for some unknown reason, a mirror similar to the one located near Pooh’s bed.

 

Madeline looked up from her notebook to see Pooh and Tigger respectively walk and bounce toward her. Madeline stood in front on the mirror, blocking it from both Pooh and Tigger’s view. “Tigger.” Madeline first addressed. “Could you please go get some honeysuckles-” Pooh quickly turned around him to check if the nearby flowers were indeed honeysuckles. “And bring them back here before we bounce?” 

 

Tigger shot up in the air like a firecracker, pleased that today they were indeed going to bounce. “Hoo-hoo-hoo! TTFN, Madeline! Ta-Ta for now!” Tigger actually ran out into the rest of the clearing on all fours rather than bouncing out. 

 

Pooh tugged a tad on Madeline’s dress trying to get her attention. He politely whispered. “ _ Madeline, what exactly are we learning today _ ?” Madeline finally moved from in front of the mirror to address Pooh who was standing a ways away. “Well, Pooh.” She also whispered. “I want to see if  you can be a teacher today.” Pooh was surprised to hear that and sat on the ground.

 

“Think, think, think.” Pooh looked up and around as Madeline watched. “Oh, bother. I don’t know what to teach you that I haven’t already told. Past Pooh would have. But, sometimes you can’t really be past you like how I can’t be Past Pooh. Unless you remember when you ate the day before, so I guess you are always past something.” “Silly ol’ bear,” Madeline shook her head, addressing the tubby cubby like her father did. “You’re not teaching me, you’re teaching Tigger.” She pointed out to Tigger who was bouncing through the fields of flowers trying to discern whether any of them were indeed honeysuckles. 

 

Pooh turned around to look at Madeline and brought himself up. “Teach Tigger? What should I teach? I don’t really know much about bouncing, or anything really. I’m a bear of very little brain.” Madeline chuckled at Pooh’s common phrase about his intellect and asked. “Pooh, do you remember the taxi ride to Winslow’s?” Pooh pondered, putting his paw to his head.

 

“Oh, yes. I do remember. We left the train station and we all got in a...car?” Pooh looked up at Madeline to see if he was correct who nodded. Pooh let out his cooing laugh, as he remembered that Christopher Robin and him had once played with wind-up cars long ago. “We all sat in the back, playing nap-time as London is a very big place and Tigger…”

 

Pooh looked back at Tigger who was still tromping through the flowers. Pooh scratched his tummy as best as he could with his paw. “Well, Tigger kept seeing himself in the car mirrors and forgot to play naptime, so we had to leave, but don’t worry.” Pooh shook his head. “I said thank you to the kind man who had brought us there.” Madeline rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh over the fact that Pooh also had chosen not to play nap time during their adventure in London. 

 

Madeline stuck a finger in the air, much like Owl with part of his wing, and declared. “The point is you are going to teach Tigger that there are no imposters in mirrors and that they just show your reflection.” Pooh nodded as he turned to face Tigger again, who this time had disappeared. 

 

Tigger, again, bounced Pooh from the front, making him land on his back with Tigger on his stomach. “Here’s those honey-” He let out a large gasp one might get if they were faced with something horrific like a herd of heffalumps or something exciting like a giant pot of honey. “Gasp!” The one and only Tigger cried as the mirror and his reflection were now face to face once more! “So…” Tigger put his foot down and raised his fists. “Come back for Round Two, eh?!”

 

“I’m not gonna go easy on ya!” Tigger then began to throw his fists onto the mirror and occasionally bounce it from time to time. “Take some of that and that and some of this!” The third time that he bounced the mirror had the mirror spin vertically and hit Tigger right in his noggin before coming to a halt. “Lucky shot!” Tigger spit out. 

 

Madeline and Pooh were watching the fight in question as Tigger still proceeded to fight back. Madeline moved her head toward Tigger, gesturing for Pooh to intervene. Pooh let out a small “Oh, right.” and jogged a bit over to Tigger who was going to bounce the mirror again. Before Tigger could land his tail on the glass, Pooh stepped between him and the mirror.

 

“Out of my way, buddy bear! This next shot will pulveri _ zzzz _ e this imposter!” Tigger shouted, putting up his dukes. Pooh let out his small chuckle. “That’s not an imposter, Tigger! That’s you!”

 

Tigger shot Pooh a look of confusion, still ready to strike. “May I remind you Pooh Bear...that I am in fact  _ the only Tigger _ …” Pooh nodded his head eyes closed as he went to taste some of the honeysuckles that Tigger brought. After realizing that honeysuckles weren’t really fit for eating (A memory of being stuck in Rabbit’s door had Kanga tell him honeysuckles were for  _ smelling _ , not eating.), he got back to the task at hand. “Well, I know that, Tigger. It’s just that this isn’t another Tigger, it’s you! The same Tigger!” 

 

“Buh-” Before Tigger could intervene with another reiteration or another blow, Pooh also stepped in front of the mirror. “Hello, Mirror Pooh!” Pooh waved. “Hullo!” Tigger was unsure as whether or not the imposter Pooh who was stuck in the mirror replied with the “Hullo!” or if Pooh himself had just said “Hullo!” twice when the imposter Pooh had not responded. 

 

Tigger bounced forward and looked at Pooh and then Imposter Pooh and Tigger. “Wuzzat?” Tigger blinked and looked forward. “Well, I gotta admit, he is pretty handsome.” Tigger remarked about his reflection. He gasped again when Imposter Tigger repeated what he said at the same time. “Would you look at that?! My own perfect twin!” Tigger bounced on his tail around the mirror. “Hoo-hoo-hoo! His bouncing needs a little work, but he’s great!” 

Pooh chuckled again, glad his friend was so happy with his mirror counterpart. He looked toward Madeline who looked a tad puzzled as to Pooh’s approach of having Tigger overcome his “fear” of his own reflection. He had not mentioned that glass had reflective properties due to light which was the big take-away. “Mirror Pooh helps me do my stoutness exercises and sometimes watches us play Pooh Sticks.” Pooh nodded, facing Tigger again. 

 

Tigger bounced up in the air once more, before hugging the mirror. “Daw...I love this guy… Maybe, I’ll get my own mirror, so I can bounce with dis fella everyday!” Tigger turned his attention towards Madeline, getting her to look up from her notes. “Come on, Madeline! Let’s bounce!  _ Oh… _

 

_ The wonderful thing about Tiggers _

_ Is Tiggers are wonderful things _

_ Their tops are made out of rubber _

_ Their bottoms are made out of springs-” _

 

As Tigger sang his melody bouncing in front of the mirror, Pooh walked over to Madeline. “Did I do a good job teaching Madeline, even though I am a bear of very little brain?” Madeline looked down at Pooh and let out a genuine laugh. “Your methods may be unconventional…, but yes, Pooh. You’re one of the most brilliant teachers I’ve met.” Pooh gave his signature chuckle and smiled. 

 

Madeline put down her notebook and then as quick as Tigger himself, bounced toward him with Pooh in tow. For the rest of the afternoon, the three friends bounced with their ‘imposters’, a truly wonderful thing.  

 

_ “They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy _

_ Fun, fun, fun, fun, FUN! _

_ But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers _

_ Is I'm  _ **_not_ ** _ the only one _

_ I'm the  _ **_not_ ** _ only one!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, Farewell was written by Richard M. Sherman and The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers was written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman.


	2. In Which Pooh and Christopher Robin Talk

Chapter 2: In Which Pooh and Christopher Robin Talk

 

_“Christopher Robin, what exactly is ‘doing nothing’?”_

 

_“Well, I’m told it means going along, listening to all the things you can’t hear, and not bothering.”_

 

The tiny door creaked. One might expect a door of such an old nature to creak quite often, especially with routine trips to and fro supplying its hinges. But, this creak came from someone entering. It was Christopher Robin. He slightly adjusted his sweater vest, so as to look “presentable” and walked through the 100 Acre Wood to meet a good friend.

 

Christopher Robin had no trouble walking through the forest that used to be his second home. The map he had drawn as a child after a lofty expedition was memorized in the back of his head like one might memorize the number of honeypots sitting on one’s shelf. Christopher Robin was finally able to have a little time to himself, even walking through the wood was pleasing enough to warrant a light smile.

 

Past the six pine trees and making sure to watch for Pooh’s heffalump trap, Christopher Robin found himself at the home of his favorite bear, Winnie the Pooh. It was a quaint little cottage nestled in the base of a large tree. Christopher Robin tried his best to step over Pooh’s clump of sticks he used for firewood and a rather large log Pooh sat on outside his home. Christopher Robin was going to knock, but stopped himself before the opportunity could be taken.

 

Up above Pooh’s house was a sign that said “MR. SANDERS” in gold letters. Even as a professional “grown-up”, Christopher Robin never understood why the words were present; the only possible explanation being that Mr. Sanders must have been the previous occupant. But, the item that got most of Christopher Robin’s attention was a bell with a string attached. Next to Pooh’s door, the sign “RNIG ALSO” was present. Christopher Robin was unsure as to ring the bell first as it was there, but since the sign said “ALSO”, he wondered if he should use it in the case that Pooh did not answer the door through a knock.

 

Christopher Robin lightly scoffed at fussing over proper manners at the door of a bear who had made a rather large mess at his home. Surely, Pooh wouldn’t mind if he had tried to make his presence known either way. He knocked. There was no answer. Christopher Robin knocked again and said. “Is anyone home?”

 

“No.” said a voice inside. This voice belonged to Winnie the Pooh, but according to him, he wasn’t home. Christopher Robin stopped short, looking bewildered and a tad bit annoyed. He closed his eyes, sighed, and smiled. “Pooh, I can hear you.”

 

“Oh, Christopher!” There was a cacophony of noise coming from inside the small abode. What sounded like a falling honeypot was quickly overpowered by the sound of Pooh opening the door. “I’m so ever glad to see you!” Pooh smiled as he looked up to his much older friend.

 

“Pooh.” Christopher Robin started as he looked downward, now squatting to be more level with Pooh. “Why did you say no when I first knocked on the door?” “Oh, I’m sorry, Christopher Robin.” Pooh apologized. “You said ‘Is anyone home?’ when you knocked on the door and since I’m not ‘anyone’, I said ‘No.’”

 

Christopher Robin gave a light sigh again, transitioning into a chuckle. “Silly ol’ bear.” Pooh continued to beam up at Christopher Robin like a small ray of sunshine who had made its way down to the wood. “Are Madeline and Evelyn, my wife, here?” Christopher Robin munvered to sit on the log in front of Pooh’s house as he answered Pooh’s question.

 

“No, it’s just me today. Madeline is learning at school and Evelyn-” He stopped short trying to not to refer to his wife as ‘my wife’, trying to break the habit that the residents of the wood had inherited from Eeyore when he had initially introduced her. Christopher Robin gave a light cough before resuming. “-is off at work.” “Is Madeline at boring school?” Pooh asked, concerned about the happiness of his newfound friend.

 

Christopher Robin, touched by Pooh’s thoughtfulness, spoke. “No, she’s at regular school, the...not as boring kind.” Pooh nodded before turning his head to look at the firewood in front of him. “That’s good. I would hate for Madeline to do boring things when she could be here or with you.” Christopher Robin, not wanting to make a scene at Pooh’s immense caring, tried to maneuver the conversation into something he was wondering.

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Pooh. Now-” “I thought of that at my thinking spot.” Christopher Robin nodded, making sure Pooh’s comment did not go unnoticed and said. “Now, Pooh. I want to know something. What do you and all your friends do when I was away.” Christopher Robin didn’t expect what Pooh’s answer was going to be. A lot could happen in 40 years, but Pooh and the rest of the animal denizens could be very routinal.

 

“How much do you want to know?” asked Pooh. Christopher Robin made an hand gesture and said. “Everything.” He paused and then added. “Most of it.” Pooh blinked and nodded. “I wouldn’t want to talk for too long and be boring. Just talking about nothing. And not the nothing that we do, Christopher. Just plain ol’ nothing. Tigger says that a lot. Plain ‘ol. I wonder if someone can be plain-”

 

Christopher Robin, not wanting Pooh to get on a tangent about nothing, quickly spoke. “Gopher. What happened to Gopher?” Gopher had been the only denizen of the 100 Acre Wood that did not come to Christopher Robin’s “Farwel” party. Pooh stared at Christopher Robin for a moment before turning and putting his paw on his head. “Think, think, think. Oh, Gopher! He hasn’t visited in a while. He said something about expanding his business.”

Gopher did remind Christopher Robin of bosses he had in adulthood. What Gopher actually did was a mystery to him, however. He just dug tunnels and had a rather large collection of dynamite. How he would be able to “expand his business” was also unknown to the man, the animal insisted that he was “never in the book”.

 

“He comes to visit us every now and again. He’s sorry that he missed your farwell party. He got lost in one of his tunnels again.” Christopher Robin let out some air with a brief smile as he turned to look at one of Gopher’s mounds of dirt not too far away from Pooh’s house. “Have you met Lumpy?” Christopher Robin blinked, before moving to face Pooh once again. “No, I have not met Lumpy. Is he another friend of yours?”

 

Pooh nodded and smiled. “Yes, we met rather recently. He’s a heffalump.” Christopher Robin was taken aback. He was unsure as to what he was shocked by most, either that Pooh claimed to have met a real heffalump or that he had seemed to be unfazed by the mentioning of a creature that plagued the nightmares of Pooh and the other animals. He started out. “P-Pooh...Heffalumps aren’t real. They’re-”

 

He stopped. Christopher Robin had “saved” the other animals from a band of “Heffalumps” when he first arrived in the wood as an adult. Not wanting to spoil Pooh’s perception of the event, he said. “How is this...Lumpy?” Pooh smiled. “He’s very good friends with Roo. I think they’re around the same age. He’s purple and has a big trunk that’s useful for reaching honeypots that are high up.” Christopher Robin, still a bit surprised and a bit confused as to whether Pooh’s friend was real, said. “I thought everyone was deathly afraid of heffalumps!”

 

“We were. But, you said that heffalumps are nothing to be afraid of and everyone saw that Lumpy and his mother were nice and now, we’re all good friends.” Pooh said, somewhat proud that he had somewhat taken the advice of the older Christopher Robin. Christopher Robin started to refute this claim, but before he could, what sounded like an elephant’s trumpet echoed across the trees in the forest. Pooh gave a warm laugh, Christopher Robin gave one too, if Pooh and his friends could talk, why couldn’t heffalumps be real?

 

“Anything else, Pooh? Anything notable that’s occurred?” Christopher Robin asked as he got up and stretched, in the mood to walk to and fro some more. “Tigger and I were super sleuths once!” Pooh spoke as if that was a bygone memory. “Not for very long, though. Rabbit says we caused more problems than we fixed them.” Christopher Robin gave a slight smirk. Perhaps next time he would have Madeline bring a few Sherlock Holmes books to read to them.

 

Christopher Robin smiled and patted Pooh on the shoulder. “I’m sure you didn’t cause that many problems.” Pooh looked downward at the ground, solemnly. “Christopher?” “Yes, Pooh?” Pooh didn’t respond. Christopher Robin looked at Pooh. “Is everything al-” “I missed you.”

 

Christopher Robin was taken aback. “I-I missed you too, Pooh.” Pooh continued to look downward. “Almost every day, I would go to the door to which Christopher Robin is known to appear.” Pooh finally looked up. “And I would see if you were home.”

 

Christopher Robin was trying to fight tears as best he could, but a few found their way down his cheeks. He pulled Pooh into a hug, gripping him with as much passion as he could. “I am home now, Pooh.” Pooh clutched Christopher Robin with the same dependency a child has for their parent. It was only now that Christopher Robin had realized how small Pooh was. He couldn’t have been any bigger than Madeline when she was a toddler.

 

The two remained that way for what could have been seconds, minutes, perhaps longer than that. “I’m glad, Christopher.” The bear finally began to speak. “I’m glad.” Christopher Robin muttered. “Very big heart…” He dried his eyes with his sleeve and was about to do the same to Pooh before contemplating whether a stuffed bear could cry.

 

Nevertheless, he grabbed Pooh’s paw and said. “C’mon, now, Pooh. Let’s not be a bunch of Eeyores today. Let’s go see everyone else!” Pooh smiled up at Christopher Robin as if nothing was wrong and nothing had happened. “I would like that very much, Christopher.” And so, they left Pooh’s house and walked toward the Six Pine Trees.

 

Christopher Robin was much older than he was as a child, so he had to bend down to walk with Pooh hand in hand. But, he didn’t mind, anywhere was happy with Pooh. “Maybe you can introduce me to Lumpy.” Christopher Robin spoke in a sort of laughing manner. “Maybe I can introduce you to Lumpy!”

 

“Pooh, I said that.” “I know you did. I just wanted to reafffffirm your statement. Madeline taught me that word.” “Silly ol’ bear.” The two walked hand in hand through the wood as if Christopher Robin was a little boy again and things remained the way things were. Throughout the years, their friendship never faltered and it never would.

 

_“Wherever they go and whatever happens to them on the way, in that enchanted place on top of the forest, a little bear will always be waiting.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) and My Friends Tigger and Pooh (2007) are both referenced in this chapter! Hopefully, I can sneak in some more references like that into future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Eeyore Takes a Ride in a Sword (Part 1)

Chapter 3: In Which Eeyore Takes a Ride in a Sword (Part 1)

 

_ “Is it raining in there? It’s raining out here too.” _

 

It was a rather mucky day in the 100 Acre Wood. The sky was dark and grey clouds started to roll in. The non-stuffed residents could feel a storm coming in their bones. The denizens of the forest called dubbed this rainy or sad weather. Either to remind themself of the day when Piglet was swept up in a flooding rainstorm and Pooh valiantly rescued him or of the day before in which Christopher Robin saved everyone from the bad heffalumps. 

 

Eeyore called it gloomy weather. Well, to Eeyore, everyday and everything was gloomy. The first day of summer was gloomy, so was the first snow, Christopher Robin’s Farwel party too. (This behavior had led to Madeline dubbing the donkey a pessimist. “What’s a Pezamissed?” “Pessimist, Pooh. It means having a negative outlook on life.” “That  _ does _ sound like Eeyore.”) The only non-gloomy day Eeyore could ever remember as he made adjustments to his stick house on the edge of a swamp was the day Christopher Robin had come back, playing. 

 

_ Drip, drop. _

 

Eeyore gave out a snort as a few specks of water fall on his muzzle. “Tut tut, looks like rain.” Hopefully, his house would stand under the pressure of the oncoming rain. Eeyore knew better than that. It wouldn’t. He grabbed another nearby stick and gently put it into position near the top. 

 

His house came down.

 

With a rather large crash.

 

Eeyore sighed, then thought. ‘Figures.’ By the time Eeyore would have rebuilt his house, the wind would have blown it away or Tigger would have bounced on it or Pooh would have knocked into it or Lumpy stepped on it-

 

_ Drip, drip, drip, drop. _

 

The demolition of Eeyore’s house by that solitary stick had made him forget of the rain. Eeyore flopped down on his belly, beaten and hopeless. “Might as well just lay in the rain. As usual.” Eeyore would have resumed to do this if he hadn’t noticed that the water in his swamp was slowly rising. 

 

_ Drip, drip, drip, drip, drop, drop, drop, drop, drip, drip, drip, drop, drop, drop _

 

 “Great. The water’s fighting back.” Not wanting to both get caught in the rain and helplessly float through the water, (even if that’s what Eeyore felt he deserved) Eeyore looked for some kind of high-up shelter. Owl’s house was nearby, but Eeyore negated the idea. He did not want to climb up Owl’s long ladder and get involved in typical Owl conversations such as: “May I come in?”, “Hello!”, “This reminds me of the time my aunt Vanya-”, and so forth. 

 

Eeyore lumbered out of his gloomy place, making it less boggy and sad than when he was present and looked for something to be dry in. It was not long until Eeyore had found a peculiar object stuck in the ground. It was Christopher Robin’s “sword”. It wasn’t actually a sword, but Christopher Robin believed it was when he fought against the imaginary heffalumps. The actual word “umbrella” escaped Eeyore. 

 

“Looks like Christopher Robin left his sword here. Better move on. Don’t want people to think I’m stealing.” Eeyore muttered as he walked on. In response to Eeyore’s sentence, a sudden wind tossed Eeyore a few inches against the ground and unearthed the sword, sending it flying into the air.

 

For a few moments, perhaps a minute or two, he lay before accepting his fate. “Guess it’ll be one of those days.” Eeyore’s gloomy day certainly would have gotten worse if the sword was not now floating in front of him in the few centimeters of water, the wood was flooded with. Now, Eeyore knew that plants grew with water, but not makeshift swords. The black object was no longer slender and pointy, it was larger, circular, and could be sat in.

 

Thinking that it was much better to be caught in the rain than to float in it, Eeyore decided to step inside. As he stepped in, the sword shifted to his weight, letting in a glass of water’s worth into it. Once inside, Eeyore flopped down, hearing his body make impact against the water, but not feeling it. “ _ Ok, sword, take me to where you wish to go, I know on the trip, I’ll be tossed to and fro, but try not to sink my makeshift boat. _ ”

 

Eeyore wasn’t at good as hums as say Pooh or Piglet, even if he had written Christopher Robin’s Farwel speech. With a light gust of wind and there being much more water to float in, Eeyore floated leftwards, in the direction, he assumed was west. Eeyore sighed, knowing this would be the predicament he had involved himself into for the next foreseeable amount of time.

 

Eeyore sat as the weather escorted him through the wood. The trees standing tall and mighty, in rows upon rows upon rows, like attendants would to a beloved king. Eeyore thought this was all a little too much praise for his liking, so he sat backwards, as to not make eye contact with the trees who stood by his side.

 

**_CRASH!_ **

 

With a crash and a splash, Eeyore become mostly wet. One of the more rebellious trees dropped one of his branches directly onto the opposite end of Eeyore’s little canoe, causing water to jump and kick on Eeyore. “That’s more like it.” Eeyore remarked in a sour tone.

 

The trip west would have been mostly repetitive and boring, much to Eeyore’s liking, if he had not heard the squeaking of another resident of the wood. “O-oh! E-Eeyore! H-Hullo!” It was Piglet. His house seemed to be flooded too as he was standing on top of the sign of the name of his uncle: “Trespassers Will”. 

 

Eeyore, seeing as Piglet was not in danger and Eeyore himself not in the mood for small talk from a rather small animal, ignored Piglet as he floated closer. “W-What are you with Christopher Robin’s important sword?” The stuffed pig choke out, clearly scared out of his wits of the rising water. “Found it. Decided to get in it to stay out of the water. I guess I’m a criminal now since I stole it.” Eeyore said, continuing not to look at Eeyore

 

Piglet, covering his eyes with his ears while simultaneously peeking, stuttered. “D-Do you suppose there’s room for a rather small animal in your sword?” Eeyore glanced beside him, there was indeed room for a small Piglet. Knowing Piglet wouldn’t much enjoy trying to balance on that sign all day, Eeyore said. “Sure. If you want to be an accomplice.” 

 

A whimper shot out of Piglet, who was tying his scar in a knot while using it to stay dry in the rain. “An a-a-a-accomplice?! Oh, d-d-d-dear!” He stood there, his knees shaking. Staying out of the storm was Piglet’s top priority, but stealing was wrong, especially if it was from Christopher Robin. Eeyore continued to float by, the wind now picking up and carrying him northward. “Goodbye, Piglet.” He said, now turning away from the nervous mess dubbed Piglet.

 

“W-wait!” Piglet cried out. Against his better judgement, he jumped onto the sword, screaming and covering his eyes until he made impact. The sword rocked to and fro a little bit from the sudden added weight, before readjusting and continuing to float calmly. Piglet felt wet, but when he opened his eyes, he was safely inside Eeyore’s “boat”. “Thank goodness!” He cried out, glad he was safe. The water in the boat was still a problem, any more of it and him and Eeyore would sink. One of Piglet’s cups was floating by from what was formerly Piglet’s unflooded house and so, Piglet grabbed it and used it to bail out the water.

 

“Welcome to the gang, Piglet.” Eeyore said before turning again, his head positioned in one of the edge of the sword. “G-gang?!” Piglet shot out, terrified that he was now a burglar. For a while, the vessel was quiet other than the sounds of falling rain, Piglet’s bailing, and occasional

mutters of “G-gang?!” and “Oh d-dear!”.

 

The cycle stopped however, when the sword stopped. The sudden impact loosened Piglet’s grip on the cup, carrying it past the sudden blockage Piglet and Eeyore now experienced. “Oh n-no! C-come back, cup!” Piglet shouted, not wanting to sink. “That cup had the right idea. Now, he isn’t involved.” said Eeyore. Eeyore and Piglet were positioned against Pooh’s bridge from his house to the rest of the wood, compromising of several pieces of wood positioned on stilts. 

 

Once again, the cries of Piglet and the silence of Eeyore was interrupted by a sudden “Hullo down there!” from a certain bear. Piglet looked up along with Eeyore who did so reluctantly. Pooh was up on a very high branch of the tree his house was comprised of with several honeypots. Piglet, the first to respond, shouted. “H-Hullo, Pooh! What are you doing up there?”

 

Pooh glanced below him, his eyes now more fixed on his flooded house. “It seemed the rain wanted to visit, but doesn’t seem to want to leave. I’m staying up here until it does so.” Pooh then let out his cooey laugh. “You and Eeyore look like ants from down here! If you had wings, I would call you bees!” Eeyore snorted and said sourly. “Figures. Small-” He gestured to Piglet. “-and insignificant.” He gestured to himself.

 

“Now, if you excuse me!” said Pooh at a volume to which Piglet and Eeyore could hear. He positioned a honeypot in front of himself. “I have some rations to go through!” Piglet, ignoring the fact that Pooh was eating honey and not “radishes”, shouted back. “Pooh! It’s dangerous up there! You could fall! Come down here where it's safer!” Pooh sat, pondered, put his paw to his head, and said. “Think, think think. Oh, you’re right, Piglet! That does sound like a better idea!” Pooh resumed eating on the branch.

 

“What are you doing?!” cried Piglet. “Well, I can’t bring my honeypots with me when I climb down the tree, can I? I’ll have to eat them all before I can.” responded Pooh. Eeyore looked to Piglet. “He does have a point.” Piglet, now a big frustrated and very worried, shouted again. “Toss one down, Pooh! When you come down, there’ll be a pot waiting.” Pooh looking a bit sorrowful that he would have to leave his food behind, picked one up and dropped it. When the honeypot made its way down to Earth, the water made a big splash, soaking Eeyore who just snorted and let out another sigh. 

 

Piglet paddled as best as a small animal could and managed to grab onto the honeypot, so it wouldn’t float away like the cup. Pooh, carefully as not to slip, made his way down the base of the tree, walked along the roof of his house, and hopped onto the sword. This caused another splash, but this time, it was good for the sailors of the S.S. Gloomy. (A name Eeyore had thought of by himself just now.) Pooh’s added weight help delodge the sword from Pooh’s bridge, allowing the wind and water to carry them along.

 

Piglet proudly clapped as hands as Pooh grabbed the honeypot and put it in his lap. “We did it!” Piglet proclaimed before stopping himself. “Wait, did we w-want to go forward in this storm?” Pooh was too busy eating to respond and Eeyore only let out another sound that could be interpreted as either approval or disapproval. 

 

Piglet sat down with his head in his hands, once again, muttering to himself. Pooh gestured to Piglet if he wanted some honey who gently pushed it away. Pooh, despite being a bear of very little brain, noticed that the S.S. Gloomy was very...gloomy. He ate a few more sticky globs out of his paw before clearing his throat and speaking up. 

 

“Here’s something to cheer us all up, why don’t we all sing a song? Songs cheer me up!” Pooh said to his fellow explorers. “No.” Eeyore was the first to shout anything out. It was too late, either Pooh had not heard the donkey or chose to ignore him as he started singing anyway.

 

_ “Oh, sailing, sailing, let’s sing a sailing song. _

_ With rain and wind and snow and hail, _

_ We’re always get along, _

_ Sailing, sailing, let’s sing a sailing song.” _

 

Piglet started off quietly before singing at the same volume as Pooh, his worries about being a criminal and floating helplessly along temporarily suppressed. Eeyore sighed, his wants being ignored. As usual. He turned away from the singing duo to look where they would be headed next, hopefully away from other people. As the sword floated by, the only noises present in the wood were the “ _ Drip, drops _ ” of the rain, the singing of friends, and the wind carrying them ever northward. 

 

_ “The rain rain rain came down down down in rushing rising rivlets. Till the river crept out of its bed and crept right into Piglet's.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter! TTFN! Ta-Ta for Now!


End file.
